


i want it real, are you afraid of me now?

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Naga!Rhett, Oviposition, Vomit Mention, this is so gross and self indulgent im sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagas are nearly extinct and link wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want it real, are you afraid of me now?

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure trash and filth.   
> cw; nsfw, human/half human sex, egg laying.
> 
> title is from Do You Feel It? by Chaos Chaos (formally Smoosh). 
> 
> i have no excuse for this haha

Link knew the importance of what he was doing. The Naga tribes were dying out, and getting extremely close to extinction, and he wanted to help. 

He’d read up everything he could about them, their habitat, they way they stalk prey, their venom, anything he could find. He knew he was close at nearly eight thousand feet, and the thought made him giddy. 

He buries his excitement as he steps into the small clearing, senses now on high alert as he recalls everything he read. A small noise of a twig snapping spins him around, heart rate increasing when he sees nothing but empty clearing.

“Hello?” Link says, voice cracking and echoing in the open, empty space. 

Link jumps out of his skin when a hand touches his shoulder. 

“What the crap, man?” Link shrieks, gripping the wrist of the person behind him and turning to face them. 

The man is slightly taller than Link is, sandy blond hair styled messily on his head with an equally scruffy beard to match. His shoulders are covered in small freckles, leading into small scales down his arms and down his chest in small patterns. His body from his belly button down is a long, winding snake tail.

Link suddenly remembers he’s freaking terrified of snakes.

“Y- You’re a Naga, aren’t you?” Link says, not letting go of its wrist and keeping it at arms length away.

“Yeah, I’m sorry if i scared you, are you lost?” He says, and Link thinks he doesn’t seem threatening.

“No, I was looking for your tribes, I want to document you so you don’t go extinct,” Link says, loosening his grip.

“Tribes? It’s uh, it’s just me I’m afraid. Might be a bit late to the punch, buddy,” He smiles, looking down at Link’s hand before Link lets go completely. “I’m Rhett.”

“I’m Link,” he says, trying not to sound disheartened. “I can just leave, if you want me to?”

“It’s okay, company is nice, you know?” Rhett says, slithering further into the clearing and settling against a rock. “Besides, what’s better than an interview with the last Naga ever?”

“I doubt you’re the last one ever,” Link laughs, throwing his bag down and sitting on it. “I wish I could help you more, though.”

Rhett smiles and presses back against his rock. “There is something I know, but I don’t think you’d be up for it.”

“Oh gosh, what is it?” Link asks, Rhett grinning and sitting up. “I want to do it, whatever it is, I want to help you guys.”

Rhett slithers forwards, Link leaning back and grabbing hold of his backpack. Rhett’s friendly gaze is now just unnerving, and Rhett smirks as he touches Link’s belt. 

“You can carry my eggs, that would be a really big help, Link. You think you could do that?” Rhett hums, Link shivering before taking a deep breath and nodding.

“I want to help you, can I just get comfy first?” Link asks, Rhett sitting back and allowing Link as much time as he needs. Link keeps his shirt on as he undresses for Rhett, mindful of his gaze as his underwear slides off. “Will this hurt?”

“It shouldn’t. I’ll give you some help, I don’t want to hurt you,” Rhett says, brushing his hand over a small fold of skin on his tail. 

The fold slicks up against his hand, a small slit opening before what Link can only assume is his ovipositor slides out. Rhett takes a handful of the slick and presses it against Link’s entrance, Link gasping at the texture before his entire lower body goes completely numb. 

“Oh gosh, w- what?” Link says, his legs feeling like lead as he tries to move them. “What was that?”

“It’s okay, it’s just something to make sure you don’t get hurt,” Rhett says, holding Link’s hip with one hand as he presses his fingers into him. 

Link takes a deep breath in and tries to angle himself better, quickly looking up at Rhett before settling back against his rucksack. Rhett removes his fingers and repositions Link’s legs apart, looking at him for approval before Link nods.

Rhett slicks up his shaft and shuffles closer, gripping Link’s hip as he presses the head of his phallus against Link’s hole. Link’s breath hitches in his throat as Rhett slips inside him, only just feeling the burning stretch of his cock as it enters him. 

“Oh g- gosh, Rhett,” Link sighs, placing a hand on the small bulge in his belly as Rhett presses flush against him. Link can feel the slick numbing his insides, and the thought makes him shiver. 

Rhett thrusts slowly, Link watching his stomach in awe as Rhett fucks into him. Rhett holds his hips steady and pauses for a moment to readjust Link’s glasses after a hard thrust knocked them back. 

“Are you ready, Link?” Rhett asks, thrusting deeper and rolling his hips into Link.

“How big are the eggs going to be?” Link says, shoulders bunching up to his ears and fringe falling over his eyes as Rhett keeps thrusting.

“Not big, you can take it, don’t worry,” Rhett says, stroking his thumb against Link’s hip soothingly.

Link nods, gulping as he feels the first egg press against him, about the size of a tennis ball, a gasp catching in his throat as the egg rests heavily in his abdomen. He holds his stomach protectively as the second and third eggs settle inside him, making him squim and feel ridiculously queasy.

“Rhett, how many more? I feel like I’m about to explode, man,” Link says, laughing weakly and stifling a moan as the next egg pushes into him.

“Three more, you’ll be fine, just breathe through it,” Rhett hums, thrusting shallowly and gently coaching Link as the last few eggs enter him. Link puts a soft hand on his distended belly as Rhett pulls out and readjusts himself into his skin fold.

Link wishes he could shift his legs, finding the position he’s stuck in now humiliating and obscene. He tugs his shirt back down over his stomach, avoiding Rhett’s gaze as he slithers around the clearing. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Link asks, covering his still erect cock with his hands. 

“Not long, I’m gonna get something to eat for us, I’ll be quick.”

“Wait, what if I need you here?” Link says, watching Rhett disappear into the forest without looking back. Link shivers and presses himself closer to the warmth of the sun on the rock, curling a protective hand over his stomach and nervously adjusting his fringe. He digs through his backpack for his blanket, trying to unfold it properly over himself without jostling the eggs inside him. 

The sun sets and Rhett still isn’t back. 

Link feels a horrible pang of worry, starting off into the forest where he disappeared and bundling under his blanket. He’d started to regain the use of his legs, and his stomach ached as the eggs grew inside him. 

Then, his stomach lurches, and he nearly vomits. He feels the eggs slip down into position and panics. He holds a hand over his entrance and shifts back against the rock, gasping as the first contraction hits him. 

He presses his free hand against his mouth and moans against it, feeling the first egg line itself up and press down against his hand. Tears prick at his eyes as the numbness wears off completely.

Link muffles his scream in his hand as the first egg starts to crown, sweat soaking his forehead and sticking his hair to his face.

“Link?” Rhett says, and Link suddenly feels safer than ever. 

Rhett rushes to his side and rests his hand on Link’s head, drawing back his fringe and looking down at him with worry. He sets his small leaf bundle of food to one side before touching Link’s swollen stomach.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I’d be so long, deep breaths okay?” Rhett says, Link nodding and crying out as the first egg slips out into his waiting hand. Rhett takes the egg from him and sets it down on Link’s blanket, wrapping it up as Link frowns at him.

“Dude, I sleep with that, you really need to go and put the gross egg on it?” Link says, grimacing as Rhett rolls his eyes and moves it to a small leaf pile. “Thank you, could you numb me please? I’m- Oh gosh- I’m hurting real bad.”

Link’s body shudders as the next egg slips down.

“If I numb you, it would take longer, you wouldn’t be able to push,” Rhett says, pressing down against the top of Link’s belly bulge.

“That’s great, really super,” Link huffs, gripping Rhett’s arm as the next egg crowns. “I think I’m going to faint, Rhett, that ever happened before?”

“Well, usually we don’t breed with humans, so no, you’d be my first,” Rhett smiles, rubbing Link’s back and brushing his fringe back as his eyes glaze over. “Link, you still with me, brother?”

“Barely, just hurts so much, I’m not going to be able to walk for days,” Link murmurs, gasping as the egg slides out, quickly followed by a third. “How am I gonna get home?”

Rhett kisses his temple and presses down on his stomach again. Link gasps and digs his nails into Rhett’s arm as the eggs slip down. Rhett shushes him softly and rubs small circles into his stomach, Link squirming and tugging his shirt down again as the fourth egg slips out into his hand.

“Two more, Link, you’re doing so well,” Rhett says, Link wiping his eyes as the next egg starts to crown. Link takes a deep breath in and squeezes Rhett’s hand as he pushes the last two eggs out.

Link wraps his hands over his stomach as Rhett sets the eggs with the others in the leaf pile. Rhett wipes off the rest of the eggs as Link vomits, chest heaving and abdomen aching.

Passing Link back his clothes, Rhett watches him sadly, helping Link coordinate himself in his tired, pain addled state. Rhett throws Link’s bag onto his back and scoops him up, slithering back down the hiking trail as Link sleeps in his arms.

Rhett sets him down when he reaches a well worn foot path, throwing his blanket over him and kissing his head one last time before disappearing back into the forest and listening for the signs that Link has been found.


End file.
